


Stronger together

by whereittakesme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring Jared Padalecki, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Other, Protective Jared Padalecki, Sick Character, Sick Jensen, Sick Jensen Ackles, Stubborn Jensen, Worried Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereittakesme/pseuds/whereittakesme
Summary: This is a story about Jared and Jensen and their relationship with each other. How will they cope with Jensen being critically ill  while Jared has problems dealing with his depression and giving his friend the emotional support that he needs during this hard time.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be no character death in this story and I'm not quite sure how the relationship between the boys is going to play out. For now there's just the deep friendship/bromance but I think I plan on going a bit further. 
> 
> Also: Sorry that the first chapter is so short, but I just want to see if there is even anyone interested in reading more so I'd love to get some feedback and there'll definitely be more to come :)

Jared

Jared was sitting in his trailer after a long day of filming and he was thinking about his best friend. He hadn't seen Jensen for almost four weeks now and it was beginning to wear quite heavy on him. Of course they had talked over the phone and they were texting daily, but Jared just missed Jensen being by his side and spending the after work hours with him like they had done for the past fifteen years. When he couldn't hold it inside any longer he decided to call his friend, even though it was almost 2 am he hoped Jensen would pick up. He needed to hear his voice. “What the hell, Jared?” Jensen's voice sounded rough on the other end of the line. “Hey there, Ackles. Did I wake you?” ”You didn't, actually. I couldn't sleep..” Jensen sighed and Jared could hear him yawning quietly. “So, what's going on?” Jared had never called him that late and he could hear the worry that was showing in the other man's voice. “Nothing really, I'm good, don't worry.” Jared quickly assured him. “I just missed you and I wanted to talk to you.”he chuckled quietly because he could imagine Jensen rolling his eyes. “Really dude?” ”What, don't you miss me too?” Jared knew he was being a little childish but he was feeling moody and he needed to hear something nice. “Sure I do. You know that, dumbass.” Jensen assured him, but Jared noticed that he sounded tired and worn out. “Are you alright though? Do you want to sleep?” Jared didn't want to bother his friend any longer just because he had one of his depressed phases again. Jensen let out a small laugh: “I would love to sleep, but the problem is that, lately I can't..” his voice trailed off and Jared was wondering what was coming next. “I always get these headaches and I don't know.. I haven't been feeling so good..” there was a small cough on the other end and Jared frowned. “Why didn't you tell me earlier?” he didn't want to sound upset about it but he hated how Jensen would never admit to feeling unwell or needing something. “I'm sure it's nothing.. may just be a little cold..”Jensen didn't sound very convinced himself but Jared didn't want to push him for now. “Hm if you say so.. there's actually something I wanted to ask. I got this weekend off and I thought you could come over and I could show you around the set. We could just hang out and stuff.. have a couple of drinks.. what do you think?” ”Yeah, sounds alright. I'd love to come. Saturday then?” Jared could hear the excitement in Jensen's voice even though he knew he tried to hide it. “Yes, saturday is perfect. So see you then.. and try to get some sleep.” Jared added with emphasis. “Yes mum, I will. Good night, big guy.” The line disconnected and Jared sighed happily. Finally there was something that he could look forward to within the next few days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly satisfied with this one, but I don't think it will get any better today. There'll be some more chapters by the end of the week I presume :)
> 
> Apart from that I think you have already noticed that English isn't my first language so I apologize for all the mistakes.

Jensen

Jensen shut off his phone and laid back against the backrest of his sofa. His head was throbbing quite heavily so he closed his eyes and tried to breathe the pain away. He had already taken some pills but the effect seemed to slowly wear off and Jensen was so tired that he just wanted to drop down and sleep. Of course that was impossible at the moment so he just lay there and carefully rubbed his temple. He had definitely thought about seeing a doctor, but that meant that he had to admit on being sick and that wasn't an option for him. Of course he has had health issues before but it had never been anything serious, at least nothing that some advil couldn't take care of. Jensen didn't exactly know why, but this time he had kind of a strange feeling about his symptoms. It wasn't just the headaches and the fatigue and his inability to sleep that came with them, there was more.. even though Jensen had never shared the same appetite as his character Dean on Supernatural, he has always loved to have something good to eat. That strangely had changed completely in the last weeks.. now he had to force himself into having at least two regular meals a day and he often caught himself throwing away half of his portions. That again had resulted in him losing almost ten pounds in the last two or three weeks and Jensen wasn't exactly happy with how he looked at the moment, but he just couldn't get his appetite back up regardless of what kind of food it was. His thoughts wandered back to Jared and the feeling of joy that had touched him when they had talked about his visit next weekend was suppressed by his fear of having to face his friend again. It was certain that Jared would recognize his weight loss and by being approached about it, it would become so much more real to Jensen. He wasn't ready for that to happen, but then again it was Jared, and who else could be the first one to talk to about everything? Jensen sighed and opened his eyes again. He needed a drink to calm his nerves and maybe forget about his damn headache. He was almost used to it by now, it was a constant companion to him nowadays, sometimes more present sometimes a bit less, but he didn't remember the last time it hadn't been there at all. Slowly Jensen got up and made his way to the kitchen on shaky legs. Did he even have anything to eat today? If so, he couldn't remember what it had been. While Jensen was pouring himself a whiskey, he thought that it maybe was the right time to tell Jared about his struggles. He finally needed to get it off his shoulders and he nedded to learn that one couldn't handle all of one's problems alone. He himself had always told Jared that that's what friends are for when he had needed Jensen's help, but nevertheless he had never thought about that this applied to him as well. Sitting down on the sofa again, Jensen chugged down his whiskey in one big gulp and felt the familiar warmth spreading through him. Carefully he swung his legs up onto the couch and laid down. He closed his eyes again and tried to concentrate on clearing his mind. After what felt like an hour he finally felt his thoughts fading and he drifted into a restless sleep.


End file.
